Software may be important in many industries. Software development, testing and/or debugging may benefit from tools that either aid or automate some aspects of software development, testing and/or debugging.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.